Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, such as thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) panel and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel, are widely used, because their small size, light weight, low radiation, low power cost, and full-color display. Generally, an LCD panel can include a color filter substrate, a TFT array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer between the color filter substrate and the TFT array substrate. The color filter substrate usually includes a number of black matrixes and a number of filtering units formed on a substrate. The black matrix is located between two adjacent filtering units to separate the two adjacent filtering units, to increase the color contrast of the LCD panel. Oblique lights will be produced within the liquid crystal layer due to irregularly rotation of liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer, which may cause light leakage issues at the oblique viewing angle.